Narnia Prince Caspian: Pevensie's Journey
by ICrzy
Summary: *Takes place during the second movie* This is how all four Pevensie's feel during their return to Narnia and having to help out this Prince of the people whom is trying to take over their land, their home... SusanXCaspian
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the rights to Narnia Prince Caspian the movie nor the book series! Please review and favorite for more!**

In London the sidewalks were covered puddles and still raining. Coming out from the train station was a group of siblings, four of them. They were  
being leaded by the eldest, the big brother.

He had shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore his all boys academy uniform and carried his bag. He held onto the hand of his youngest sibling, who is his sister. The eldest girl had long black hair and blue eyes, and wore her all girls academy uniform in her hands was her bag and the hand of her younger brother. The younger brother had black hair a little long but had brown eyes, he wore a different uniform than his older brother. The youngest girl had short like brown hair and blue eyes, she wore a different uniform than her eldest sister.

The eldest brother guided them to a store where they tried to get dried off and so he could check and see if everyone was alright.

"I hate London weather," Complained the younger brother.

"Ed, now is not the time for your whining." The eldest brother spoke.

"Quit picking on me, Peter!" Edmund shouted.

The eldest sister stood in the middle, though Peter was like the leader and basically did everything in his power to protect his family there was tension always between him and Edmund.

"Enough you two," She spoke so gentle like.

Peter turned from Edmund to his eldest sister, "Fine."

When the rain lighten up, the four siblings began to walk home, the youngest wanted to jump in the puddles but Peter did not want her to get wet or ruin her uniform. So she pouted.

"Please," She asked.

"Lu, you cannot ruin your uniform. Think what mum will say." Peter said.

Lucy still pouted but knew her brother was right, like Peter usually was. The eldest sister walked next to Lucy and formed a smile across her face.

"Maybe when we get home, mum will let you play in the puddles. Of course you won't be wearing your uniform." She said.

"You really think so Susan?" Lucy asked all excited.

Susan glanced to Peter, he picked up his little sister. She screamed and laughed, behind Edmund was silent like always until Susan pulled him over. They reached their home, Peter opened the gate and Lucy ran up to the door. Susan giggled seeing such spirit in her little sister, Edmund walked behind Susan and Peter closed the gate. Lucy opened the door and their mother was greeted by her children.

"Hello loves, my you are wet." Helen said.

"We can change for you mum." Peter spoke.

She smiled, "Please so none of you get sick."

Peter basically ordered everyone upstairs, but before he could go his mom stopped him. She looked at her fourteen year old son with a gentle smile and touched his arm, he was confused until he had a small feeling what was going on.

"Mum?" Peter asked.

"You are the man of the house," She spoke.

"Yes mum, what is it?" Peter asked.

"Your father- he is missing in action." Helen spoke.

"What?" Peter asked.

Helen nodded and handed Peter the letter, "You are the man. You needed to know, you can tell the young ones but I don't know how they'll react to it." Helen said.

Peter nodded and looked at his mom, "I figure something out."

Peter walked upstairs to see a basket in front of his door of the others uniforms, he was taking off his tie when he saw Lucy getting help from Susan on some school work. Peter walked near Edmund's room and saw the boy laying on his bed, he had a bored look upon his face.

"Ed, you alright?" Peter asked.

"Fine, Pete. You should change before you get sick." Edmund said.

Peter nodded, "Right."

Peter walked into his room and placed that letter down on his desk, he changed from his uniform into some every day clothes. He walked over to the clothes shoot and dropped the clothes down them, he turned to return to his bedroom when he was stopped by Susan.

"Pete, you alright?" Susan asked.

Peter smiled, "Of course Su."

"I can tell when you hiding something." Susan said.

"Just stressed a little." Peter said and walked into his room.

Susan followed, "Peter I can help with whatever you need. I am thirteen and your fourteen, not that big in age difference." Susan said.

"Su, I am the man of the house. It's my problem." Peter said.

"Peter, you are putting far too much weight on your shoulders." Susan said.

Peter looked at his sister and flopped onto his bed, "Yeah but I cannot help it. I need to look after my family." Peter said.

"And you've done a wonderful job, Peter. You've protected us when we left to stay with the Professor and even in Narnia." Susan said.

Peter sat up when she mentioned Narnia, "Barely."

"Peter," Susan said.

"Susan, I don't need to be scolded. Not right now." Peter spoke.

Susan gave him a look, an are you serious look. She crossed her arms on her chest and then left the room without another word. Peter flopped back down on his bed and then began to think of Narnia again. Since their return he stopped thinking about it, just pretended it never happened so he never got his hopes up to return. Though since the return Peter gets angry at the adults, for treating him like a child but he looks like one which doesn't help.

**~~~NARNIA~~~**

A faint knock on the door startled Peter, he awoke and noticed the sun was gone. He sat up to see Lucy standing there, he saw his little sister form a slight smile. She walked into the bedroom and sat on the edge of Peter's bed.

"Mum sent me up, its supper." Lucy spoke.

Peter nodded, "Alright."

"Is something bothering you?" Lucy asked.

"I am fine, Lu." Peter said.

Lucy watched Peter get off his bed and she followed him out of the room, the two walked downstairs to see the rest of the family at the table. His mother formed a smile seeing Peter, Lucy sat in her seat and Peter sat in his seat.

"Who would like to say grace tonight?" Helen asked.

She looked around and selected Edmund instead, "Um thank you lord for this wonderful feast for my family and I. I thank you for looking out for my father and the other soldiers who cannot be home with there families. I trust you'll protect them, amen." Edmund said.

Edmund heard his family repeat the word "amen" after him.

"So how was school?" Helen asked.

Susan took a drink of her tea and turned to her mother, "It was quite alright."

"Nothing exciting happen?" Helen asked.

"Eh nothing to exciting." Susan said.

"I got a good grade on my report of Buckingham Palace." Lucy said with a smile.

"Good job, Lucy. What about you, Ed?" Helen asked.

Edmund was cutting his chicken and looked up, "Um my class and I were fencing today."

That caught Peter's attention, "So how did you do?"

"I took down the other boys." Edmund bragged.

Peter smiled and messed with his brother's hair, "That's my brother."

Helen smiled seeing Edmund and Peter not go at it during dinner, Susan smiled too seeing them actually get along better. Helen nodded and took a drink of her tea and turned to her eldest son.

"What about you Peter? Anything important happen today?" Helen asked.

"Uh, not that I can think of." Peter said.

The family ate their dinner like a normal family and once they were finished Helen took care of the dishes while the children washed up and ready themselves for bed. The youngest usually showered first and then the eldest, since the younger siblings had an earlier bedtime.

Peter sat in his room, he was sitting at his desk reading a book. It was unusual for Peter to be focus on his education like Susan but, he was just reading a book that he had been wanting to read for a while now. He heard a faint knock at the door and turned to see Edmund.

"Susan is in the shower now," Edmund said.

Peter nodded, "Thank you for letting me know." Peter said.

"Lucy is also requesting you to read to her." Edmund said.

Peter closed his book, "Can't be helped." He said and stood up.

Edmund stopped his brother and looked at him a bit concerned, "Peter are you alright?"

"Yeah, Ed." Peter said.

Peter walked into Lucy's room to find his younger sister waiting for her big brother, he reached for a book and Lucy crawled out from her covers and sat next to Peter. He opened the book where they left off, Lucy listened to Peter read. When he read to her, he had such a soft and gentle voice.

Edmund watched Peter read to Lucy, he leaned against the wall and watched. Watched Peter be so comforting to his little sister, Edmund knew that Peter had a soft spot for Lucy and only Lucy. It wasn't because she was his favorite sibling, it was just because he can still baby her and protect her more so.

Behind Edmund was Susan, "Spying are you?"

Edmund turned, "No."

"There was a time when that was you Peter was reading to." Susan said with a smile.

"Yeah I know," Edmund said.

Susan smiled, "Ed he loves you."

"I know Su," Edmund said.

"Go, go to bed. You'll be tired in the morning." Susan ordered.

Susan watched Edmund leave and turned to watched Peter tuck Lucy in bed, he kissed her forehead and turned off the lamp. He walked out of the room to find Susan waiting, he nodded and decided now was the time to take his shower and go off to bed. Before Peter went to take his shower Susan stopped him.

"Peter," She said.

"Hm?" He held onto his PJ's and a towel.

Susan formed a smile, "You are a great big brother. Remember that, Pete."

Peter smiled, "Of course Su."

**First chapter pretty plan... however the next chapter is when they return to Narnia so look out!**


	2. Chapter 2

*A month later*

Susan stood at a newspaper stand, she was killing time before their train came for them to go home. She was beginning to read alone until a dorky looking boy walked over. She noticed the uniform was the same from Peter's grabbed a newspaper and turned his attention to Susan.

"You Study in St. Fimbars?" He asked nervously Susan looked up at him now, she nodded and he continued to talk.

"I study in the House Hendon, crossing the street. I have seen you. You are always alone." He continued.

"I prefer to be alone." Susan finally replied.

The guy smiled and looked directly at Susan, "Oh me too!"

Susan didn't like this guy and continued to read but then she noticed he was still staring at her.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Phillis." Susan declared.

Yet after she lied about her name, she heard her younger sister screaming for her. She shouted her name and ran through traffic.

"Susan!" Lucy shouted.

Susan turned to Lucy, "What is it?"

"You have to come quickly." Lucy said freaking out.

Susan put the paper away and followed her young sister to the train station, upon reaching it she sees at the bottom of the steps her eldest brother Peter in the middle of a fight. Peter was taking on three other guys whom for some odd reason choice to pick a fight with Peter. Peter was punched in the stomach and pushed forward, he looked up to see the disappointed look from Susan. Then Peter was pulled back, and hit again. Then before he knew it a few guys got off of him, he looked up to see his baby brother fighting now.

"Edmund!" Shouted Lucy.

Peter was thrown down near the tracks and that is when the police came to end the fight quickly. Though Peter was still trying to prove something, it seemed Peter's calmness had snapped.

The officer pulled Peter apart from the boys and shouted, "Act your age!"

Peter jerked away from the officer and then found himself seeing his siblings looking very confused at him. Then Edmund walked over and gave him a look as he sat down on the bench.

"You're welcome." Edmund said.

"I had it sorted." Peter declared.

"Peter, what on earth happened?" Susan asked.

"He pushed me, then he was trying to get me to apologize." Peter said.

"And that is when you hit him?" Lucy asked.

Peter didn't reply, though they knew the answer. Susan crossed her arms on her chest and sighed, Peter looked up at her older brother.

"You should have walked away." Susan said.

"Why should I? They keep treating us like we are children, I am sick of it." Peter said.

"Um sorry but we are children." Edmund said.

"Well I wasn't always," Peter felt himself about to loose his temper again.

He sat down and sighed, Lucy turned to look at her older brother and sort of shared his pain. The pain of wanting to return to Narnia, the pain of being with their friends and being Kings and Queens again.

"It's been a year, how long do they except us to wait?" Peter finally asked.

Susan looked at her older brother, "I think its time to accept that this is where we live now."

The siblings remained in silence until there was a strange noise, they stood up and saw the train station change and Lucy formed a smile. It was magic, it had to be magic which meant they were returning home. The train station changed into a cave where the Pevensie siblings ran out and saw a beach, they were home. They began to play around in the beach, tossing water back and forth but then a quiet Edmund set them off. He pointed upward to some ruins on the mountains.

"I don't remember Narnia having ruins." Edmund spoke.

They all exchanged looks and then began to walk in the direction Edmund pointed out.

** ~~~NARNIA~~~**

"I wonder who lived here?" Lucy asked as they walked through the ruins.

Susan studied what use to be an old building of some sort, "I think we lived here."

Edmund saw something that excited him, "That's mine! From my chess set." Edmund said.

"Which chess set?" Peter asked. Edmund chuckled, "I didn't have a solid gold chess set in Finchey now did I?"

That is when Lucy wrapped her fingers around all of it, "Imagine walls. Now columns, and a glass roof." Lucy ran around the spots as she pointed it out.

The siblings exchanged looks, as happy as they were to return to Narnia they were confused to find their kingdom not the same as they left it. They walked around and found some part left standing, it was a door which lead underground.

Peter turned to his siblings, "Anyone carrying matches?"

They shook their heads but Edmund pulled out a flashlight, "There is my torch."

Peter smiled and lead the family down to the bottom upon reaching it they found their trunks with their old belongings they had when they ruled this country. Each of them ran to their trunk and dug into it but Peter whom took his time.

"I cannot believe it is still here." Susan said all happy.

Lucy grabbed a dress, "I was so tall."

"You were a women then." Susan teased and giggled with her sister.

"What is it?" Edmund asked.

"My horn. I must have left it on my saddle the day we went back." Susan said.

Peter reached his and all his siblings watched, he grabbed his blade and drew it out. He stared at it and then to his siblings, then back to his beautiful blade he was given a life time ago.

"When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death." Peter read off his sword.

"When he shakes his mane... we shall have spring again." Lucy finished.

The three older siblings looked at Lucy, they noticed her sad look upon her face. She looked like she was about to cry but didn't.

"Everyone we knew... Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers... they're all gone." Lucy spoke.

Peter was looking at his siblings, "Its about time we figure out what's going on." Peter said.

**~~~NARNIA~~~**

They get outside to see two men holding a smaller man in a boat in the middle of a lake. Susan pulled out her bow and arrow, Edmund shouted and the men turned to look at the four siblings.

"Drop him!" Susan shouted.

That is what the men did, so Edmund and Peter jumped into the water after the man. They swam down underwater and the men whom dropped the man into the water made their get away. Susan and Lucy were worried and then saw their brothers come out with this man.

"Drop him, really that's the best you could do?" The short man said and coughed up water.

"A simple thank you would suffice." Peter said.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help." The shorter man continued.

Edmund cocked a grin, "Maybe we should have let them."

Susan smacked her brother's arm and Peter snickered at that man looked at the four and then heard Lucy speak up.

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyway?" Lucy asked.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." He spoke.

The four siblings looked confused, "Telmaries in Narnia?" Edmund asked.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" He asked looking at them.

Peter looked at the man, "Its a bit of a long story."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me. You're it? The Kings and Queens of old?" He asked.

"High King Peter, the Magnificent." Peter said holding out his hand for this man to shake it.

"You probably could have left off the last part." Susan said.

The man chuckled, "Probably."

They all looked at the man and helped him up, though he really didn't want the help. Lucy smiled at the shorter man, he noticed how sweet the valiant queen was.

"My name is Lucy." She spoke.

"I am Edmund," Edmund said.

"I am Susan." Susan spoke.

The man nodded, "I know who you all are. I am Trumpkin." Trumpkin said.

**~~~NARNIA~~~**

"But I lost him." Lucy spoke.

"Maybe it was just a dream, Lu." Peter said.

"Yeah Lucy, there is not proof." Susan said.

Edmund turned to Lucy, "I believe in you." He said quietly.

Lucy felt happy knowing someone believed in her but she wanted her whole family to believe in her. Trumpkin turned to the Queens and Kings of Narnia and then turned back to rowing the boat.

"No one has been Aslan in a long time." Trumpkin said.

"What?" Edmund asked.

"It's just- he disappeared." Trumpkin said.

They pulled up to shore and climbed up to high grounds, there is when they group set up camp. This is when Lucy was quiet and kept to herself, she knew Aslan was out there. She was the only one who believed he'd come and help them like before. Though no one else has hope like she does. Everyone was asleep and she got up, she walked off and suddenly found herself standing face to face with an old friend.

"Aslan!" She shouted and ran over.

She knocked down the great big lion and he even chuckled as well, Lucy hugged the lion and smiled widely.

"I miss you." She said.

"You've grown much since our last encounter." Aslan spoke.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you come to help us?" Lucy asked.

Aslan shook his head, "Things never happen the same way twice, dear one."

Lucy pouted and then found herself waking up by the campfire, she was upset because all she encountered was just a dream. She went to wake her sister but instead decided to see if she could actually find Aslan. Because she knew he is there, he is here for them.

She walked through the woods and heard a small stick crack, "Aslan?"

Then a hand over her mouth, the young queen became to panic until she saw it was Peter. He motioned for her to be quiet and then he moved in front of her, he popped out to see a tan teenage boy wielding a sword strike at him. So Peter defended himself by blocking this guys blade. Peter noticed how well this guy was trained in wielding a blade, usually this wasn't his enemies first time fighting a stranger. Peter disarmed the boy but he managed to get Peter's sword stuck in a tree trunk. When Peter noticed this guy was going for his sword, Peter reached for a large stone.

"No! Stop!" Lucy shouted coming out from the brushes.

Appearing from around them was animals, different kind as if a sort of army. Peter looked around in shocked then to his attacker basically impressed.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter asked.

Caspian had a rude tone in his voice, "Yes. And who are you?"

Not that long after he asked Peter such they heard, "Peter!" It was Susan.

Appearing next to Lucy was Edmund, Susan, and Trumpkin. Caspian looked from Susan then to the blade of Peter's, he was shocked to be holding that blade and looked up at Peter.

"High King Peter." Caspian said.

He handed Peter back his blade, "I believe you called." He said rudely.

"Yes but- I thought you would be older." Caspian said in amazement.

"Well if you like, we can leave and come back in a few years." Peter spoke.

"No. No, that's all right. You're just," Caspain turned to face Susan, "You're not exactly what I expected." "Neither are you." Edmund said.

**They've met Caspain! What will happen next?**


End file.
